ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerebrocrustacean
Cerebrocrustaceans are a sapient crab-like species originally from the destroyed planet Encephalonus, later the destroyed planets Encephalonus II and Encephalonus III and the not destroyed planet Encephalonus IV. History Primitive Cerebrocrustaceans took advantage of the storms surrounding the Encephalonus planets and it in turn resulted in the destruction of the planets from Encephalonus to Encephalonus III. By the time they arrived at Encephalonus IV, Cerebrocrustaceans had evolved in order to create electricity. Modern Cerebrocrustaceans are deeply ashamed of their ancestors being responsible for the destruction of Encephalonus, Encephalonus II and Encephalonus III. Biology Cerebrocrustaceans closely resemble giant crabs, having red/brown exoskeletons with small spikes around the face and on top of their head. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Cerebrocrustaceans come in other "crabby colors". A Cerebrocrustacean's head is very large, with arms sprouting from each side. Cerebrocrustaceans have claws, four/six spider-like legs and a stubby torso. A Cerebrocrustacean's face is composed of green/yellow eyes and a mouth. Only male Cerebrocrustaceans have been seen so far, so it is unknown what female Cerebrocrustaceans look like. Communication Cerebrocrustaceans communicate by projecting their thoughts as sound waves. Powers and Abilities 'Enhanced Intelligence' Cerebrocrustaceans have very high intelligence and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. According to himself, Brainstorm's IQ is one nonillion. 'Electricity Manipulation' Cerebrocrustaceans can produce and manipulate yellow/green electricity in a variety of forms, including using it to move objects, shocking enemies or creating protective force fields by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Cerebrocrustaceans can use their electricity to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings. They can also prevent their electricity from shocking a human while moving them. Cerebrocrustaceans can generate electricity from their pincers without needing to open their skull plates. Cerebrocrustaceans can control machinery and other technology using electricity, giving them a form of technology manipulation. 'Other Powers and Abilities' Cerebrocrustaceans able to walk on Arachnichimp webbing without getting stuck. Cerebrocrustaceans can levitate above the ground. Servantis has shown the ability to manipulate memories, such as giving false memories and erasing memories. Since he is a Human/Cerebrocrustacean hybrid, normal Cerebrocrustaceans may not have these abilities. Weaknesses Cerebrocrustaceans are preyed on by Vicetopus. Due to the size of their heads, Cerebrocrustaceans need to wear a neck brace to support their head. A Sonorosian's sonic screams make it difficult for a Cerebrocrustaceans to concentrate. 'Possible Weaknesses' When Rook forced Dr. Psychobos's shell shut while he was using his powers, Dr. Psychobos was severely harmed. It is unclear if the same would happen to a normal Cerebrocrustacean. It has been suggested that Cerebrocrustaceans can be shorted out by water. Notable Cerebrocrustaceans *Brainstorm (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean) *Dignitary 16 *Unnamed actor 'Cerebrocrustacean Hybrids' *Servantis (½ Cerebrocrustacean ½ Human) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Cerebrocrustacean, 48/49 various) 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Brainstorm (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean) 'The Rise of Hex Timeline' *Brainstorm (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Encephalonus - Encephalonus III Category:Species from Encephalonus IV Category:Species with Enhanced Intelligence Category:Species with Electricity Generation Category:Species with Electrical Blasts Category:Species with Electricity Manipulation Category:Species with Electrical Shield Generation Category:Species with Electrical Telekinesis Category:Species with Technology Manipulation Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Enhanced Strength